


Junction (Comic)

by fluffy_subtext



Series: Fan Comics [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Comic, M/M, fan comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_subtext/pseuds/fluffy_subtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson finds himself in an Alternate Reality where SHIELD doesn't exist but familiar faces are still around.  How will he find his way back and what's this version of himself's relationship with Hawkeye?</p><p>a fancomic I did for tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Junction

**Author's Note:**

> [you can find the comic here on tumblr](http://dr-kara.tumblr.com/post/44799736827/next-page-it-begins-a-note-im-totally)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter two is a Q and A with more info about the universe :)

 

 


	2. Q and A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On tumblr I let followers ask me more about the Junction Universe, thought I should add these as well!

It all started with a doodle 

and more doodles 

 

[sunslammerdown](http://sunslammerdown.tumblr.com/) asked you:

**Hey! A Junction Question: the universe that Coulson’s being switched into obviously differs from the original. If there’s one event that the differences stemmed from, what is it and how did it cause such large changes? (aka *puppy-eyes* let me see ur worldbuilding pls?)**

**  
I thought this was the perfect first question to answer haha!  This also answers:**

> Anonymous asked you:
> 
> **I do actually have a question about the AU world in Junction. Where does Bucky Barnes fit in? I know he’s not likely to be important but I was just wondering.**
> 
> Anonymous asked you:
> 
> **But what about TONY!?!?!**

 

The one event that changes everything in my story starts with Steve and primarily continues around him and his decisions.  He still meets Erskine, still goes through the training but when it comes to the big day he got sick.  Which you know isn’t surprising considering the shape he was in as baby!Steve.  He was sick and Erskine didn’t want to chance him doing the change and the amount of physical strain it was going to cause. 

Colonel Phillips was furious about taking a chance, Howard didn’t want to cancel the even since everyone had already arrived.  

Howard does it instead with the idea of “hey if it works you can make your soldiers … if it doesn’t and I’m the same we’ll just keep building weapons … if I die well, that would suck a lot”  But it works and he becomes the Super Soldier.  Erskine is still killed but this time its a little different.  Steve still chases after Peggy and still tackles her out of the way (even though he was sick he still wanted to be there).  Howard watching this brave little twerp moves into action and takes down the spy a lot like the movie. 

Only Phillips can’t think Howard is useless to the military even though he’s a civilian he still makes their weapons. Senator Brandt still wants to sell his bonds tho so Howard splits between working with the military and their weapons (Phillips still doesn’t want him in the battlefield) and selling bonds much like the movie.  Howard likes selling bonds with the pretty ladies :).  Steve pretty much becomes Howard’s assistant/second hand because the kid won’t give up and Howard likes that a lot.  

Howard goes to the Hydra base but he doesn’t save Bucky.  It isn’t intentional.  He rescues the prisoners and goes to find Schmidt, he sees the tortured soldier but he makes a decision.  He doesn’t have time to carry this man around and fight the Red Skull.  He leaves him.

He never tells Steve.

Howard still goes down with the airplane and Steve searches for him.  During the search he meets Nick Fury while everything is still the SSR and their team of scientists come up with the “Infinity Formula”.  Nick and Steve both take it and work of running the organization together while Steve still looks for Howard. 

He was only frozen for 15ish years.  A lot shorter than Steve was in the movies.  Howard still meets Maria (in my head she’s always been a younger pretty wife) but she doesn’t like the idea of raising a family with “Captain America” and how it would change everything and cancels the engagement. (PS- She was pregnant with Tony and he still gets born.  Part super-soldier but not raised a Stark) 

Howard does not adapt well, he only missed the transition for 15ish years but thats still a long time for things to change. While he was gone his friend Obadiah took over the company, Steve was with this Nick guy practically running the SSR and “Captain America” was an icon but was finding a hard place to fit in America with everyone’s point of views and times changing. His lady left him so Howard just gives up in a sense.  He’s a rich powerful guy, he still invents things for Stark Industries but he mainly lets himself be absorbed into ladies, sex and drugs. Alcohol doesn’t work but certain poisons do. He becomes bitter. Steve still visits and eventually comes to him with a position at the SSR under Director Fury. Howard takes it. The SSR slowly takes over the military control for the US.  There’s a Ranger group that is very promising with a friend of Fury’s in it. Steve is pretty sure Phil Coulson is going to move pretty far in the SSR. Howard thinks its pretty weird the guy doesn’t like wearing shoes but agrees to meet him because he hears he’s a fan. 

Phil Coulson is a big fan of the Captain America comics and of Captain America. He isn’t friends with his team but they all respect each other on the field. Coulson is gay and they don’t approve but he’s also kind of a bad ass so they leave it alone.  Howard is early one base waiting for Coulson to make it and learns this.  THIS Howard is a bitter homophobic sexist asshole at this point in time.  He doesn’t want to work with women on the field and he definitely doesn’t want to work with a homosexual.  When Coulson arrives Howard pretty much outs him to the entire base, Publicly shames him in front of his team and hits him around.  No one stops him. Howard leaves and tells Steve his feelings toward this and this is when Steve starts realizing Howard isn’t the man he used to be. 

Coulson escapes from medical and disappears. He changes his name to Nomad because he believes he doesn’t have a country and he doesn’t have a home.  He becomes a useful weapon for hire to any agency that will hire him and any target he takes out. This is how he meets the Bartons.  Barney is another Assassin who Nomad was hired to take out.  searching for Barney he meets Clint.  The younger brother who’s caught up in all this, he realizes their situation and learns about their lives. (This world their parents died earlier and Barney is a lot more protective of Clint, Barney is the one that becomes the sharp shooter and Clint does everything he can to take care of his brother.)  Nomad becomes very protective of the brothers and its the first mission he turns down.  He doesn’t team up with them but if their ever in the same town he’d leave them groceries and if they became targets again he took out the assassins.  The only problem is, is that Nomad and Barney on SSR’s list and he know that’s not going to work out in the end and he doesn’t know who’s going to keep an eye on Clint after that. (Clint is a teen at this point) 

Wow okay I focusing on their story now lol.  So! One of Nomad’s targets was harder to take down than planned, he’s injured and ends up running into Clint (they’re in Italy this time) and Clint takes him to his and Barney’s safe house and nurses him back to health.  Clint likes Nomad, Nomad thinks he’s just a kid.  Barney doesn’t want Nomad near his brother but makes the man promise to take care of Clint if anything happens to him. 

Bruce gets kidnapped and taken to Russia to recreate the Super Soldier serum for them. 

The first Alien invasion happens. A small Asguardian army comes through and attacks several countries at once before disappearing.  The killed thousands of people and the SSR starts preparing.  Then this Asguardian Ambassador Loki shows up to work out a Peace Treaty with Earth and tells them there’s been a misunderstanding.  Neither Fury or Steve trust him. A few years later the Asguardians attack again this time with their leader Thor.  Loki turns out to have actually been a spy to learn more about them and make them easier to take down.  The only reason Earth makes it out alive is Fury plants a nuke on the bifrost but he goes out with it.  The SSR is able to capture and neutralize all the Aliens left behind. 

Steve becomes obsessed with protecting the world.  Fury’s dead and he’s left with a Super Soldier who’s obviously manic and depressed and not adapting at all because he refuses to.  He has the SSR.  IF everyone had just listened to him about Loki then Fury would still be alive.  Along with the millions of people caught in the catastrophe.  They wouldn’t have had to use nukes.  New York wouldn’t be an abandoned wasteland anymore.  So he slowly and intelligently starts taking over the military and the government with the SSR.  They couldn’t make the right decisions.  If people had listened to him things would have been better.

He’s the only one that can make the right choice and protect the world.  And the only voice he has left to whisper in his ear is Howard.  They start running everything and if someone has a chance of being a valuable soldier then they give them two options.  You either join the SSR or you die and whatever is most important to you dies too.  They get Sitwell.  Nomad has been able to slip past them at every turn.

They go after Barney Barton.  Barney who runs because he doesn’t want Clint getting involved with all this.  Clint is pretty sure they could be doing good if the did join the SSR.  They could help protect everyone.  Howard and the SSR catch up to Barney on a battlefield where he’s supposed to take out an enemy general.  They capture and bring Clint to make his choice easier, a bomb explodes that they hadn’t planned for. Nomad arrives during their negotiating (pointing a gun a Clint’s head).  Clint has lost an arm and half of the SRR group there are dead. Nomad decides he’s going to take out Howard to let them get out of here but Barney moves first and Howard shoots him.  Nomad stops him from shooting Clint and says he’ll only join the SSR as long as Clint is alive and well.  If Clint isn’t then he’ll take them down. 

SSR takes them both even tho Howard thinks they’ll do find without them it’s Steve call in the end and he remember’s Phil Coulson.  The SSR give Clint a metal arm and make him an Agent since he does have training from his brother.  

The rescue Bruce from Russia but he comes with Natasha Romanoff who ends up being the Hulk.  Betty was already with the SSR but she transfers to be with Bruce. 

There’s a rebellion rising during all of this.  Ran by a few people who realize that the SSR is getting too powerful.  Nomad knows about it and helped when he could but he also knew the SSR was watching him so he kept back.  After joining the SSR he tells Clint and Clint become’s their inside man.  He meets the leader of the Rebellion, Anthony Stark. A guy who’s strong and super smart. There are a lot of mutants in the group because the SSR couldn’t figure out how to deal with them to the company hires the “useful” ones and gets rid of the ones that they are too much trouble than their worth. Bruce joins through Clint but they keep it quiet and between them. 

Steve keeps waiting for the next attack.  Howard just wants the world to burn so he can have something to do. Clint and Nomad finally get together after a lot of convincing on Clint’s part.  They never actually get married (still illegal) but they wear the rings and everyone knows much to Howard’s chagrin.  So the SSR keeps getting power and Steve is still waiting for the other shoe to drop.  The resistance keeps growing and has eventually decided that the best way to take down the SSR would be to destroy it completely.  There will be tons of casualties but the power will balance out again.  They’re going to blow up the headquarters.

This is what Bruce and Clint are helping with when “Junction” happens. 

 

> **[notactuallyaduck](http://notactuallyaduck.tumblr.com/) asked you:**
> 
> **Wait so I was thinking earlier, Coulson is such a big Captain fan, how does he cope with Howard being Captain in the AU? I mean aside from obviously and correctly thinking he’s an asshole. What does it do to the fanboy in him? Weh.**

I think its a surreal experience for Coulson.  Having already met his hero Captain America, Steve Rogers and working with him.  Getting transported to this world and then trying to find that world’s Tony Stark and only Howard coming up in the search.  I think that was a lot more of an experience for Coulson, that there was a universe in which Tony Stark didn’t exist just doesn’t seem right. (Of course Tony does exist, its just that no one know’s he’s Howard’s son)

Seeing Howard in the uniform? Coulson feels like he’s at a Halloween party and there’s a man dressed up at Cap who does not deserve to wear the uniform no matter how much of a cheap knock off it is.  Howard’s is the real thing obviously. But I think it doesn’t affect his fanboy for Captain America and if anything it makes him appreciate Steve a little more.  Coulson’s pretty good at compartmentalizing. 

Now, beheading a guy with Cap’s shield?  THE SHIELD? The fact that he did it, that it had to be done and if he hadn’t he probably wouldn’t have survived the fight doesn’t help.  He’s going to need some time and probably won’t look at the shield the same way again. 

But yeah I think he will compare seeing Howard in the uniform to Halloween and its just a drunk jock pretending to be a hero when he isn’t.  :)

> [randomcomicviews](http://randomcomicviews.tumblr.com/) asked you:
> 
> **Just wondering, are Nomad’s and Coulson’s bad-arsery of equal levels in each universe, but in different ways? You know, Coulson is all with the seriously intimidating tactical manipulation and Nomad in his own area of speciality?**

**  
**They both bad ass but yeah in different areas. I like to think of our Coulson (Coulson!Prime) as an expert in hand-to-hand, espionage and snark. Nomad’s primary thing is weapon’s expert. I’m not saying he can’t handle his own and he’s kept in shape and he’ll get close to targets if he has to. He just doesn’t prefer it. Weapons are his thing. I think if it came down to a fist fight Coulson would win, but if Nomad had his way he would set up a place and time and then shoot Coulson from a few blocks away when the man showed up.

Coulson also thinks things through where Nomad acts on instinct. Both of them take what they do seriously tho and do the best they can.

 

> Anonymous asked you:
> 
> **so for Junction, is Steve a pre-serum old man, or was he enhanced differently like Natasha and Bucky? (I’m a little new to comics, but from what I read they aren’t entirely human.) Also, is Sitwell/Scorpion still a foodie?**

**  
**I kind of answered the Steve in Part 1 but yeah he got the “Infinity Formula” along with Fury.

I like to think that no matter what universe, gender, species … if it is a version of Jasper Sitwell … it is a foodie :)

 

> [old-chatterhand](http://old-chatterhand.tumblr.com/) replied to your [photoset](http://dr-kara.tumblr.com/post/50604102278/first-previous-pages-30-33-wow-the-end-can-i): [FIRST  PREVIOUS  Pages 30-33 Wow The end!! Can I…](http://dr-kara.tumblr.com/post/50604102278/first-previous-pages-30-33-wow-the-end-can-i)
> 
> **The End? How is that the end? What? WHYYYY??? somewhat related question: so what was up with those tattoos? And why “nomad”?**

I totally stole the Nomad idea from when Steve Rogers, in the comics, finds out about some corruption going on in the government and decides he doesn’t want the name Captain America while this is going on.  So Beta!Coulson realizes that Captain America and his country is never going to be there for him, he abandons it. 

The tattoos … okay so I’m going to start with Scorpion/Sitwell.  Sitwell started young, his family lived in a bad area, his dad worked for the cartel and his mom did her best to keep everyone safe and together.  He has three sisters.  One night some guy, he never finds the name out, comes into their home while their father is away and wants all their valuables.  He knocks out the mom when she doesn’t move fast enough and threatens things to his sisters.  So Sitwell, still Sitwell grab’s the knife his mother had been using to cook dinner and stabs the man until he stops moving. 

His father comes home right after and he and Sitwell bury the man in a pasture.  The next day the father takes Sitwell to the Cartel and puts him to work.  When he’s 15 and he kill’s his 15th man, he jokes that it’s hisQuinceañera and gets the scorpion tattoo. He loses his name so it can’t be traced back to his family and eventually is known as “Escorpion” which isn’t too bad if you ask him. 

His family is still alive when “Junction” happens. 

Clint’s tattoo is Scorpion’s fault. They had a mission that got done way earlier than they thought it would be and the SSR wasn’t sending pick up for a few more days.  So they both got wasted while the other agent’s got nervous around them and pretty much avoided them altogether. (Scorpion had a habit of stabbing anyone who got too close without permission and Nomad had a habit of beating the crap out of anyone who even looked at him weird) 

So they get wasted and Clint comments on the Scorpion tattoo and how he’s always wanted one.  Barney didn’t like the idea of tattoos because it would make him easier to identify.  Scorpion liked his tattoo because of it.  So they get Clint to a tattoo parlor, He gets a wing on his left shoulder blade (the right is too scarred up) a purple wing because Nomad compares him to a pet bird sometimes and Clint wouldn’t mind being caged by Nomad at all.  Scorpion thinks he’s insane but pays for it. 

By the time he see’s Nomad again the tattoo has healed up nicely.  Nomad doesn’t say a thing about it but its the first time he doesn’t argue when Clint slips into his bed that night and afterwards he might hold onto the younger man a little tighter.

 

> [isntmyfirstrodeo](http://isntmyfirstrodeo.tumblr.com/) asked you:
> 
> **are we going to get a page showing Nomad and Hawkeye? Considering there’s a lot less active action (is that a thing?) going on in that world, I’d think they both would figure things out a bit faster and I’d love to see how they’re reacting to the very large differences between their worlds—especially regarding their relationship.**

> Anonymous asked you:
> 
> **What did Nomad and Clint!Prime talk about? Did they get to talk?**

When Nomad first get’s transported to the main universe, he hasn’t realized what’s happened yet.  He was in the middle of speaking with Scorpion and suddenly he wasn’t.  So he attacks.  Attack first- question the survivors. But then there’s Scorpion, in a suit, without his Spanish accent and the second he paused Sitwell took the upper hand and after a brief fight, takes him down.

Nomad remains silent and listens.  Clint is there in a tight outfit but he has both arms.  Steve is young and Captain America.  The Hulk isn’t in her cage and Bruce looks rough.  (He didn’t see Bruce de-hulking). There’s a man that looks like Howard, but isn’t … but he calls himself Stark.  Fury is alive.  It’s not hard to figure out he’s in an alternate universe and he’s a little proud that he thinks it before any of the others say it out loud.  not-his-Clint keeps watching him but the Hulk (Natasha, she’s just the Hulk to him) keeps remaining by his side.  It makes Nomad uncomfortable, they finally put him in a cell but leave Clint and the Hulk watching him.

Natasha realizes it’s her that’s putting Nomad off so she steps out of the room, still keeping an eye but leaves them alone for a moment. Clint’s first words are “You’re married?” then he berates himself mentally for but Nomad responds. “You’re not?” And he sounds just-like-Phil. 

After that they talk about the different universes, small stuff first moving into the bigger ones. Clint wants to know what Coulson is probably dealing with and Nomad wants to know if the other version of himself can keep himself up in a fight because he’s going to need to. Nomad tells himself that if they have information he’ll be able to get back home but the longer it takes he gets a bad feeling. 

Clint asks him why they had to be alone for him to talk and he tells Clint about their relationship.  Everything from falling for Clint years before joining the SSR, to getting together and “married”.  He tells Clint because someone else should know their story but they don’t have anyone else to tell.  Clint goes silent for a while but Nomad lets him think. 

The first time they try to send him back there’s some sort of feedback and it doesn’t work.  Nomad takes that as a bad sign and prepares. Clint tells him about the attack on New York, Nomad tells him about both invasions. And they talk and they don’t bring up the fact that Nomad is married to a different Clint or that Clint can’t stop looking at Nomad’s ring. 

Before the send him back with Reed’s help Clint pulls him aside and finally meets his eyes again. He tells Nomad that if he married him and has stuck with him this long, then he bets beta!Clint is very happy with him and he should never doubt that.  That he made Clint happy no matter what happens to them later in that horrible SSR run world. 

Nomad tells Clint that no matter what universe, no incarnation of Phil Coulson will ever deserve Clint Barton. 

> Anonymous asked you:
> 
> **One question about your -completely awesome seriously I can’t tell you how much I love it- Junction comic (sorry if you ansered it already and I missed it!) Why does Howard wants to shoot Clint? They are both working for S.H.I.E.L.D. aren’t they on the same side?**

  
I kind of touched it in the Part 1 answers, that Howard isn’t adapting well.  He’s not handling it because of a lot of things but he’s reacting badly to some things.  He’s bitter. He’s paranoid. He’s bitter and he’s got this foolish notion that he can’t die.  He’s homophobic, sexist and pretty much hate’s anyone’s happiness that he didn’t have a hand in.  There’s a lot more to it but the longer Howard is around the more twister the reality he sees is.  

After the thing with Nomad happened with the Rangers, he noticed that Steve didn’t agree with how he did things.  Steve, pretty much the only friend that he still has left.  And then the guy has to come back and join the SSR to save this useless kid? Howard isn’t blind, he realizes there’s /feelings/ involved.  He doesn’t understand why Steve is okay recruiting them, he’s the only one the SSR needs.  He mentally creates this personal vendetta against Nomad.

but Clint?  Clint makes Nomad happy.  Howard doesn’t like a happy Nomad.  He isn’t going to get rid of Clint without a reason though, then Steve would probably put him down.  Because Steve has also changed through the years and Howard realizes he’s not all that safe with the Director of the SSR.   But Clint he can mess with, Clint doesn’t always have Nomad watching his back.  He’s just an add on to keep Nomad with the company.  So he just waits. 

> Anonymous asked you:
> 
> **What’s with the way you colored Junction? I mean it’s interesting but its different from your other work.**

  
For one who are you and why have you seen my other work? o__O haha jk <3 

For Junction I really just wanted to focus on panel layouts and word balloons and captions.  So for once art wasn’t really my priority in this story telling.  They way I chose what to color and what not to color was because in my head all of this is mainly supposed to be from Coulson’s perspective.  So I chose things I thought he would focus on and colored those. 

>   
> [wisdom-avi](http://wisdom-avi.tumblr.com/)asked you:
> 
> **Hi,In Junction what is different about Thor for him to want to attack earth,and does Howard ever find out about Tony.**

 I’m going to admit I didn’t think too deep about why Thor was different.  So this answer might be shorter.  You know how at the beginning of the Thor movie little-kid-Thor was just like LETS DESTROY ALL THE ENEMIES!!! and even Thor before he got sent to earth was still like that?  This is that Thor.  In this world I could see Loki and Thor actually getting along for once.  They planned together and got rid of Odin and took over the thrown together.  Thor as King and Loki as his right hand man. Loki as the whispers in his ear. 

 

Asguard is better than every other realm out there.  Why shouldn’t they just take the riches, treasure that other worlds offer?  Are they not gods? This is the Thor that attacked Earth.  He is not kind.  He only wants war.  

 

As for Tony, Howard knows.  He knows he has a child out there somewhere.  He doesn’t know if it was a girl or a boy or where they are now.  When Maria left him he knew she was pregnant.  He knew but he didn’t stop her because he honestly didn’t want a kid.  He didn’t want to be burdened down with a family.  He was Captain America!  He was Howard Stark!  He didn’t have time for things like that.  It was better that she left.

 

Or at least that’s what he told himself. 

>   
> [isntmyfirstrodeo](http://isntmyfirstrodeo.tumblr.com/)asked you:
> 
> **Also more about the lack of shoes for Nomad! I know you’ve briefly said it was because of a lot of little things building up, but if we could go more in-depth on the reasoning I’d love to know.**

 

**Trigger Warnings: Bullying, Abuse and Molestation**

 

Shoes were originally supposed to be a big theme in this comic haha.  The teleportation device doesn’t work with shoes. (Even when Reed brings Coulson back he’s missing the boots he stole from Scorpion).  So back when I was first thinking of Nomad and his bad little self I was kind of thinking about how people have quirks.  And I wanted him to have a big noticeable one.  He doesn’t wear shoes.  Why? 

 

He could be the joker and lie, say his family was killed by a shoe truck.  His father tried to stop a fight on Black Friday and took a heel to the eye. His family abandoned him at a Payless.  But really it comes to choosing something to focus to ignore the the bigger picture.  Growing up Coulson was bullied at school and he would look at their shoes as they kicked him. He was molested by a counselor in school, he would stare at her blue heels.  He was jumped in High School and he recognized the new pair of shoes that the boy he like just got and never looked up at his attackers.

 

He made it through boot camp.  He went up in the military and they started ignoring his quirks.  They also hid if he ever got jumped by other soldiers and just moved him from team to team.  He was thankful the Rangers didn’t put up with crap.  All that mattered to them was they got the job done, you started drama? you were out. 

 

But then Captain America came and all Coulson could do was stare at the man’s red boots. He associates shoes to bad events.  He know’s its ridiculous  that other people won’t understand.  

 

But Clint always takes his shoes off before entering their barrack.  Clint paint’s Nomad’s toes bright horrible colors while he’s sleeping off a mission.  Clint never asked why even as he helped clean glass out of the bottom of his feet.  

 

>   
> [the-hawk-in-his-nest](http://the-hawk-in-his-nest.tumblr.com/)asked you:
> 
> **Any thoughts on how Hill fits into Junction? Just curious!**

Maria Hill … I’m going to be honest I tried to think of a way to slip her in without feeling too forced.  In my very very very first thought about Junction I was going to have her and Steve be together but also have her be part of the resistance.  And Steve knew she was. 

 

The thing about this Universe though is that its very much like the “Mirror”verse of Star Trek: TOS.  You have to watch you’re back, you can’t trust anyone.  Even the people who would die protecting you are the same people who will betray you later.  Another big reason I had Coulson even think of it at the very beginning of this comic. 

 

And I think I just lost track of what I was answering lol … sorry.  I think I’ll just stick with the she’s part of the SSR and the Resistance but she’s also with Steve.  She has layers man … layers.

>  
> 
>   
> [isntmyfirstrodeo](http://isntmyfirstrodeo.tumblr.com/) replied to your [post](http://dr-kara.tumblr.com/post/50673156993/junction-questions-part-3): _[Junction Questions Part 3](http://dr-kara.tumblr.com/post/50673156993/junction-questions-part-3)_  
> 
> 
> **Kill me with feels, oh my good gods. Deserving Clint, and toenails, and ugh. <3 How did Nomad respond when he went back and saw what had happened to his husband??**   
> 

**Trigger Warnings: Suicide**

  
**  
**When Nomad gets back to he looks at the scene and doesn’t allow himself to feel anything.  He only gets a moment because Howard’s back-up arrives and Nomad takes each of them out.  He picks up Clint’s body, Howard’s head and the shield.

 

And he heads back to the SSR building. 

 

It’s not hard getting back in, everyone is out looking for him.  He kills everyone on his way, that tries to block his path.  Bruce sees him, realizes what’s going to happen and runs to get Betty and Natasha out of the building.  Coulson goes to Steve’s office where the blond is surprised to see him.  He puts Howard’s head on the desk and leaves.  Steve doesn’t stop him.

 

He goes to their barracks and puts Clint on the bed before going through Clint’s things and finding the remote trigger that controls the bombs that the Resistance has been planting around the SSR headquarters for the past week.  He sits down in the bed beside Clint.  Then he lets himself grieve over Clint who was young and stupid and the best thing that had ever happened to him

 

And detonates.

 

> **Anonymous asked: Didn’t you say this comic was a lot longer?**

  
**  
**Oh man this comic used to be over 60 pages.  It was long, it was long and dark and not even close to a happy ending.  I had to stop and shorten it because I have my full time job, a weekly webcomic and my other freelance work.  I wasn’t giving Junction the time I thought it deserved so I shortened it.  I learned a lot doing this comic and I plan to do more for tumblr :)

 

Will they be Junction verse?  Probably not but you never know .. I mean I’ll pretty much let you guys vote again when it comes down to this.  YOU GUYS VOTED FOR THIS IM SORRY hahaha 

 

>   
> [endlessfog](http://endlessfog.tumblr.com/)asked you:
> 
> **are you still taking questions for junction? i was wondering how they managed to do the switch? i know reed was involved but it all seemed kind of vague, i was wondering if there was more to it. also, also what happens now with the prime versions of clint and phil?**

>   
> [kyoulove](http://kyoulove.tumblr.com/)asked you:
> 
> **I don’t know if you are still taking questions about Junction, but I very much want to know what happens with Prime Clint/Coulson! Will the stubborn boys find true love??**

  
**  
**Under the cut!!

 

 

How they got Phil back. (let me fake up some comic book science) Okay so everyone has thought about the idea that there are alternate versions of themselves in other realities right?  That you’re the same DNA but your life is different somehow.  They had to go to Reed because Reed is one of the few with actual access to all these realities.  Tony thinks its creepy.  In the comics Reed uses this thing to help him make decisions and so I just went with the fact that sure, why can’t he have this now lol 

But finding Coulson in all those thousands of Realities?  Could you really find the one?  The thing is, is that Coulson has a pretty unique signature that is still rather new on his body from getting stabbed with Loki’s spear. Has it happened in other universes? sure!  But because that thing feeds off of each universe’s separate energy their readings are still slightly different. So it takes some time but they’re able to match up previous scans of Coulson to find it him again. 

 

:)

 

Now about our boys.  I realized I only ever told one person about this haha. 

 

Okay so they’ve liked each other for a while.  They’ve flirted and enjoyed eachother’s company but neither of them made a move because /they didn’t believe the other person really felt that way/ waiting on the other to move first/ would it change their working relationship?  pretty much a bunch of lame reasons and being worried to ruin what they have. But then Avengers happens.  Afterwards their relationship is strained.  There’s a lot more questions and it changed things. I would say Junction happens after that.   So then you have Coulson hold Clint while he dies, not being able to do anything and this isn’t HIS Clint but dammit it they look and act alike.  He has to keep telling himself its not his Clint and then he dies.  And that changes things.  What if you knew that this was your last moment with someone? What would you do? Coulson decides he’s going to sit down and sort things out with Clint.  He had other plans like maybe doing it over dinner, give them some air after “Junction” but Clint finds him.  Clint finds him and it’s all about to spill out so Coulson kisses the idiot and then like a dummy he runs.  

 

They both like each other but they were strained after Avengers.  This sets them back into motion about maybe actually doing something about it. 

 

It takes time and its rough, but eventually they get there. :) 

 

> Anonymous asked you:
> 
> **Hi! Super sorry if you’re getting annoyed about all these Junction Q’s — just ignore this if you’d like! :) But what I’ve been DYING TO KNOW ABOUT SINCE DAY ONE of Junction!verse is: What’s Bruce and Nat’s relationship? What’s their story? How does Betty fit in once she and Bruce are reunited? what’s gonna happen to them after all this? is Nat!Hulk much different from Prime!Hulk? I haven’t seen a lot of details about these guys, and I’m super curious about ‘em! (Sorry for the long ask, haha;;)**
> 
>  

  
**  
**I’m never going to be annoyed with questions! Haha … I hope xD.  I drew this[picture of Nat, Bruce and Betty](http://dr-kara.tumblr.com/post/46497391361/early-morning-got-a-two-hour-wait-in-the-airport) a while back.  Their relationship?  Is not as complicated as people would assume it would be.  Betty and Bruce had been dating for a while, engaged when he was kidnapped by the Russians.  They love each other. Bruce just wanted to stay alive and hoped someone out there was coming to get him.  After a year he attempted to escape on his own and they killed his assistant, so he never tried again.  Natasha scared Bruce.  She had never had Bucky with her in the program, she was colder and more dedicated.  She’s just a kid to him.  (she’s still a lot older than she looks) She wasn’t the first test subject.  The first two died before she “volunteered”.  She was the best agent of course she would survive. 

Natasha becomes the Hulk and at first the Russians are furious by the mess-up and kill Bruce’s team.  He has to work alone now and do better.

They experiment on Nat and no longer see her as use other than a lab rat.  And Natasha, Natasha is terrified.  She’s supposed to have control over her entire body, she’s terrified and furious at what’s happened to her.  She wants to be cured.  The Russians are still scared of the Hulk so they usually end up locking her away with Bruce when they aren’t experimenting on her.  

Bruce is in Russia for I would say 5 years at least before he’s rescued. He and Nat have a lot of time together.  The get closer and Bruce still loves Betty but he falls for Nat too.  They’re slowly killing her to get what they want and Bruce does everything he can to keep her alive.  Then rescue comes. They only want him so he makes a deal with the SSR (he’s not stupid he knows what they are) and agrees to work for them but they have to take Natasha too and they have to stay together. 

The SSR agrees.

When they are back in the states Betty immediately joins the SSR too to be with Bruce.  And she finds out what happened and about Natasha and she meets Nat.  Nat at this point is weak and doesn’t trust anyone other than Bruce.  Betty accepts Nat into their family and it takes a while but they eventually care for each other too.  Anyone who is good and helps take care of Bruce is okay in their books.  And while Bruce and Better never get married they do give Nat a ring to wear around in a necklace and they both set off for finding a cure for her.

 

 

Augh I don’t know if I gave it justice in my explanation but pretty much Bruce will do anything to keep his two ladies safe and the ladies feel the same way. It’s a bumpy relationship but eventually they figure out how they fit together and it works.  

 

 

>   
> [spellhorn](http://spellhorn.tumblr.com/)asked you:
> 
> **Why did Junction!Steve call for Reed and why was Howard so happy about it? Also (I can’t remember if you covered this before but..) what was with the radiation outside?**

  
**  
**Howard is okay with it because beta!Reed likes to dissect aliens.  Reed likes to dissect a lot of things.  This Reed doesn’t feel any empathy, he loves knowledge and facts and he’s their top expert on aliens and mutants.  Which is why beta!Clint is immediately not liking that decision.  Bring Reed in is an automatic death warrant.  Howard is okay with this.

 

I think I mentioned it in [Part 1](http://dr-kara.tumblr.com/post/50660928474/junction-questions-part-1) where the second invasion involved bombs.  Fury nuked the bifrost but it had been constantly open on earth.    New York became unlivable and poisonous.  Steve keeps the SSR there as a reminder. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [you can find the comic here on tumblr](http://dr-kara.tumblr.com/post/44799736827/next-page-it-begins-a-note-im-totally)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter two is a Q and A with more info about the universe :)


End file.
